A Rose Colored Moon
by magsilicous
Summary: Rose was born in England and came to America to escape a enemy clan that killed her family. She ran into the montgomerys and began to start a new life, but everything changed when the clan came after her. The Cullens maybe her only hope left


I clutched the warm little body to me as close as I possibly could without hurting her. I knew that the rain would wake her up and I didn't want that, so I hid her under my coat. She was just so cute and peaceful when she slept. I needed sleep too. I mean I am only half vampire, I am still half human. I decided to stop, climb a tree and nap to regain my strength. As I sat there in the rain, I thought back on my life and all the changes that had happened in a mere month. My name is Rose Fontaine Channing. I was been born January 19, 1994 in Oxford, England (so I have a slight British accent). My mother was Caroline Channing and my father Geoffrey Channing. My father was a vampire and my mother a human. I inherited my mother's blueish-green eyes and her dark blond hair, from my dad I got my curls and lips. My mother and father died in a fire about a week after having me. They were killed my a enemy clan in England that saw me and wanted me as there own. I will always blame myself for their death. I didn't notice my tears since they blended in with the rain so well. I quickly wiped them away and looked in my coat at my precious bundle.

Addison Rose Montgomery. Addy, my sweet darling Addy. She wasn't my child but as good as it. I knew her mom and dad. They even named her middle name Rose, after me. When was old enough, I ran away from the Creighton Clan to America where I met the Montgomerys. I still smile at the memory...

FLASHBACK

. Once while I was hunting in the woods looking for a deer, I hunt only animals and not people because drinking from people disgusts me. While I was there I smelled a different smell that was definetly not deer. A sweet smell that I knew to be vampire. I instantly tensed up and followed the smell as quietly as I could. I saw a male vampire hunched over a deer drinking. I cautiously waited in the shadows, I was curious since I did not know anyone else that drank animals blood like I did. When the male finished, he came up from his crouching position and stood up. He seemed to be sniffing the air, I realized at that moment that I was upwind with the wind carrying my scent his way. I silently cursed and was about to run when I found myself on the ground with the male on top of me, snarling. I snarled back at him and tried to push him off as he growled at me and pushed me harder into the ground.

"Why are you here? Move along to the next town and get your dinner there. Not here." he snarled roughly at me.

"Get off of me! I'm not here to drink human blood, I don't. You can relax and get off!" I yelled back. He was really starting to hurt me. I didn't want to have to pull out my secret weapon yet. It was too early.

He immediately got up and said, "Sorry. I didn't realize. My name is Zachary Montgomery. And yours?"

"I'm Rose, Rose Channing."

He looked up at my eyes and I saw his widen.

"You're eyes.....how? What are you?" he reapeated slowly.

"My biological father was a vampire. My mother was human." I replied while staring into his topaz colored eyes.

He gasped and said, "But..how? I thought...if a vampire was with a human...you couldn't conceive."

I shook my head. "A vampire and a vampire can't since they are frozen in time as they are. A female vampire and a human are the same way. But a male vampire and female human. I can happen. I'm proof."I gestured at myself.

Zachary shook his head, "Impossible."

I chuckled humerlously, "Obviously not."

He looked at me again and finally seemed to take in all of me, "How old are you? You look very young."

I groaned and said, "I have only been alive for about 4 years so I have the appearance of a twelve year old. But I'm a lot smarter. I grow very fast."

He shook his head again in wonder and said warily, "So you really aren't going to feed here? Why do you not drink human blood?"

I shrugged and said, "A clan that kidnapped me when I was little drank it all the time. They constantly did it and after awhile it began to gross me out. All those people's lifes, crushed because of me. So I tried animal blood and although its not as statisfying, I like it just fine."

Zachary just nodded his head and said, "Do you want to come back to my house with me? My wife would be very happy to meet you."

"Wife?" I didn't know that vampire got married.

He grinned and nodded. "Her name is Mia. And I have one thing to tell you. She's human." Then he took off running.

I stood there stunned, I didn't know that they was anyone else like my parents, much less a random vampire I run into in the woods of Maine. I shook it off though and ran after him. I wasn't as fast but I could still keep up.


End file.
